


On the road to Zora's Domain.

by Ammina



Series: monsters of the wild [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fighting, Hyrule (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Legend (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lizalfos - Freeform, Mild injuty, Sky (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Time (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Twilight (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Twilight is Tired, Warriors (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Wild (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Wild (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric, Zora's Domain, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammina/pseuds/Ammina
Summary: Wind Loves his brothers, but he doesn't love all of their Hyrules. Especially he dislikes Wild's. Not because how it looks, but rather how far everything is. This time they have to walk to Zora's domain and get through a camp of lizalfoses with shock arrows.Or: On their way to Zora's Domain the group ends up fighting a camp full of lizalfoes. Wind doesn't mind until something very colorful hits him in the eye.
Series: monsters of the wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	On the road to Zora's Domain.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of "Monsters of the wild." Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please enjoy!

Wind loved his brothers, even if they treated him like a kid sometimes. But he did not love all of their Hyrules. Especially Wilds. Sure it might have been the most beautiful out of the nine. Wind liked Lurelin village even if it made him a bit homesick. It was always refreshing to scam that man who always asked if he wanted to gamble. And Rito village was nice too. It was fun to jump off of a bridge and look at the horrified expressions of Warriors and Time when the updraft carried him back up.

But the problem wasn’t how Wilds Hyrule looked like. No it was just the fact that it so damn big. Chances were that no matter were the portal dropped them it took hours if not days to walk to the nearest settlement. Though one time they had been dropped right in front of Champions home. The group had spent three whole days resting and recovering in cozy little house before continuing with their journey.

Sadly this wasn’t the case this time. They had been dropped in some Hylia forsaken river near what Wild called Inogo bridge. It seemed somewhat out of place in the desolate environment whit the decorative columns and slight glow.

After they had gotten getting everyone safely out of the water,( Wind had had to save Hyrule who couldn’t swim and was slowly drifting downstream) Wild started lead them towards Zora's domain. He had promised that they would make it before the night fell and that there would be soft beds waiting. But of course there had to be a bump in the road. Wild had warned them that there would be monsters, mainly lizalfoses, scattered along the path. Apparently could be pretty nasty.

Wind didn’t know about the lizalfoses, but the octorocs were driving him crazy. So far they had encountered exactly zero liazlfoses and five octorocks. Sure they weren’t that bad, but they were annoying as hell. Wind felt like he couldn’t take even a one step with out having a rock flying at him. And it was raining. Of course it was raining. It wasn’t a downpour or anything. Just a drizzle actually. But that damned drizzle prevented them from climbing and therefore taking shortcuts.

Wild raised his hand as a sign for them to stop.   
“Are we there yet?” Wind asked.   
“We are halfway.” Wild answered, “but there is a lizalfos camp ahead of us,”  
“So let’s just blow it up.” Wind yawned. He was tired and he was starting to get cold. He wanted nothing more than to eat a hot meal and go to sleep in a warm, soft bed.

“We can’t” Wild said sounding a bit sad, “The rain puts out any fire in seconds.”  
“So how do we proceed?” Warriors, ever the tactician, asked.  
“Well we have to approach it from a narrow valley uphill. So not the ideal situation.” Wild answered, “There is one platform facing the valley directly. So there is no way to sneak past it.” Something in Wilds voice told Wind that he had tried it and that it had not ended well. 

They spent the next fifteen minutes coming up with a strategy. At one point Wild took out his thunder helm and suggested, that he could draw the fire while others attacked the lizalfoses. That idea was quickly shot down by Twilight. (“But Twilight, it makes me immune to shock arrows!” “I don’t care we are not doing that!”) In the end they settled in fairly simple strategy. Wild would take the lead with his thunder helm whilst holding a big guardian shield that covered him almost completely. Behind him were Time and Warriors, who were the tallest, with their shields. Behind them were Twilight, who absolutely refused to be any father back because he couldn’t let Wild out of his sight, and Sky. The smallest heroes, Wind and Four were came next. Legend and Hyrule came last. 

At first Warriors didn’t want to put Wild in the front (Twilight supported him on this) but he the Champion had insisted since it was his Hyrule and so he knew it best. Plus no matter Twilight said, the thunder helm did make Wild immune to electricity. It did make sense to put the one who wouldn’t drop their shield due to shock in the front. 

Before they started their attack, Wild gave them all shock resistance potion. Or as he called them, elixir. Warriors seemed hesitant to drink his at first, but after Wild offered a weird headpiece that looked like some kind of fish, he downed it in one go. Hyrule ended up taking the head piece and Twilight got Champions topaz earrings. 

When the preparations were complete, the group started their advance. Wind didn’t like being do far back. He couldn’t see what was happening in front. However he knew better than to argue with Warriors when it came to battle strategy. Besides, he would get to kick ass soon enough. 

It didn’t take long for the lizalfos to notice them. Wind heard the sound of a horn signaling that they had been spotted. A second later he could hear a faint crackle of electricity at the front. However the plan seemed to be working, since they didn’t even slow down. Soon enough they had made it out of the narrow valley. Wild rushed forwards to take down the first lizalfos and one that was right from the entrance. The rest of the group rushed to the left in the cover of the evergreen trees. Time, Warriors and Sky bulldozed through the four lizalfolses who were shooting at the heroes in order get to the lizalfolses furthest from the valley. Twilight, Wind and Four made a beeline toward the wooden screen as were left to Legend and Hyrule take down the two lizalfolses left behind them. 

Just as Wind dove behind the screen, an arrow hit him in the left calf. The sailor shrieked and dropped his sword as he felt the shock from the arrow spreading through his body.   
“Wind!” Four yelled. Wind gritted his teeth. The shock was already wearing off so he quickly grabbed his sword and leaped forwards. He landed with a roll just as another shock arrow whizzed past him.  
“I’m okay.” Wind assured his friends, “Champions potions seem to work.”   
“How’s the calf?” Twilight asked apparently not convinced.   
“Just a gaze.” Wind assured him. The ranch hand looked at him for a second before nodding.  
“Let’s take them down.” he said.

Twilight readied his bow taking aim at the monster on top of a rock across them. Four jumped over the wooden screen and threw his boomerang at the Lizalfos. The monster screeched and fell backwards. Four ran forwards with his sword ready. 

Wind’s target was the lizalfos on the ground in between the larger rocks. He lunged forwards and brought his sword down towards the monster. However it jumped backwards before Winds strike could connect. The sailor huffed in annoyance and raised his sword again. As he ran towards it the lizalfos jumped from left to right. Right when Wind got within striking distance, something extremely colorful flew at him. Wind saw it only for fraction of a second before it hit him in the eye.   
“MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!” wind yelled and jumped back cradling his eye. He could hear Times faint: “language!” from across the field. 

The lizalfos had jumped backwards again and was again hopping from left to right. Wind jumped forwards keeping his other eye shut. This time when the lizalfos halted Wind was ready. When the monster opened its mouth, Wind ducked. For once he was grateful for his shorter stature. He only needed to bend his knees a little which he used in his favor. He lunged forwards whit as much speed and strength he could muster and thrust his sword upwards. 

The monster probably would have screamed if Winds sword hadn’t been piercing it’s throat Instead it gurgled pathetically and Wind yanked his sword free.  
“That’ll teach you shit ass.” he grumbled and wiped his weapon clean as the monster disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Wind looked around to see that the rest of the heroes were finishing their opponents if they had not already. Wild had taken off the thunder helm and was collecting the shock arrows dropped by the lizalfoses. Hyrule had also stripped his head dress and was now Talking with Twilight. 

“Are you okay sailor?” Wind turned around and saw Four, who was standing behind him.  
“Just peachy.” Wind answered. Four frowned.   
“Is that why your eye is neon green?” he asked.   
“What? no it’s not!” Wind said, but lifted his sword up to check his reflection. His left eye, the one that had been hit by that rainbow thingy, had swollen shut and was indeed, neon green. 

Wind shrieked and almost dropped his sword.   
“WILD!” He yelled. The champion raised his gaze from the lizalfos horn he had been about to pick up.   
“Wha-Holy Hylia your eye!” Wilds shout grabbed the attention of Twilight, Legend and Hyrule. Twilight jaw dropped.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure,” Wind answered and rubbed his eye that was starting to sting, “That lizalfos shot me with something colorful and now my eye is green.”  
“Dude,” Legend said, “It’s not green. It’s hot pink. Look.” The Veteran thrust his hand into his pocket drew out a small mirror he proceeded to throw at Wind. The sailor caught it and started to inspect his eye. Legend was right. The eye had changed from green to hottest pink Wind had ever seen.  
“Of-fucking-course.” he groaned.  
“Lang-What the hell happened to Winds eye?” Time, Sky and Warriors had gotten back to the group and were now staring at the sailor.  
“Ha! LANGUAGE!” Wind yelled triumphantly pointing at Time.   
“Why is your eye pink?” Warriors asked.  
“I think it’s starting to turn yellow.” Wild said inspecting Winds eye and looking extremely curious. Time pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Could somebody please explain what happened?” he asked with a shigh.   
“Apparently Wind got hit in the eye by lizalfos’ tongue.” Wild answered while poking lightly at the swollen eye, “Yeah it’s definitely turning yellow now.”  
“Wait, I got hit by what now? That’s so gross!” Wind yelled.  
“So this is normal?” Hyrule asked. Wild shook his head.  
“I don’t know. I’ve never gotten lizalfos tongue in my eye before. But it would make sense for them have some toxins in their saliva.” he said. Then he seemed to realise something.  
“Wait...Wind has done something I haven’t in MY Hyrule. Quick where can I find a lizalfos?” Twilight grabbed the Champions shirt in order to stop him from running away in search of a lizalfos.  
“You’re not doing that!” he said angrily before turning to Hyrule. “Do you think you can heal it?” Hyrule looked at Wind pensively.   
“I don’t know.” he answered, “I could probably reduce the swelling, but I’m not sure if I’m able to remove what ever is causing the colour.” Wild was trying to pry Twilights fingers off of his tunic but with no success.   
“I’m sure the zoras know what to do. They are smart and good healers.” he said and tried to wring the ranch hands index finger open.   
“Great, can we please continue?” Wind groaned, “My is starting to really fucking burn.”  
“Language.” Time said automatically. Wind whipped his head towards the old man.  
“You don’t hold that power anymore!” he yelled.   
“We should at least wash the eye first.” Hyrule said seemingly unbothered by Winds yell, “If there really is toxin there, it’s not good idea to just leave it.”  
“Yeah it’s like someone glued yellow chuchu jelly on his face.” Wild said and slipped out of his tunic finally escaping from Twilights grip. 

After Hyrule had helped Wind to rinse his eye with water from one of their flagons the group started once again heading towards the Zora’s domain. Wild was leading the group and was wearing again his champion’s tunic that Twilight had given back to him. The ranch hand was half a step behind him keeping a close eye on his protege. 

Wind was trying to keep his eye open as well as he could. Hyrule had said that the eye would try to rid it self from the toxin if he did it. It was hard though since it stung really bad. They bumped to couple of monsters, but they were easily disposed of. It didn’t take long before the dim blue shine of the Zora’s Domain came to view. Wind had to admit that in the light of the setting sun it one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

When they crossed the bridge to the domain, it was already dark. Wild had wanted to use his glider to get to the domain before hand to alert everyone to their arrival but both Time and Twilight had told him to stay with the group. It had taken them an hour to walk down the winding path.

Once in the domain they were greeted by a tall red Zora whom Wild introduced as Prince Sidon. After brief introductions and changing few pleasantries, Wild gave Sidon a quick run down of everything that had happened since portal spat them to his Hyrule. Wind was taken to the infirmary to be treated. Turned out, that he would be just fine even if he had to wear an eyepatch for the next week. Wind saw it only as a plus. However hearing this, Wild seemed to give up on getting an eye to match his. This seemed to come as a great relief to Twilight.

“Yeah, eyepatches are cool and all.” Wild said as they were tucking them selves in for the night, “But I don’t want a bigger blind spot, even for a week. Unnecessary danger.” Wind could see Twilight on his left lifting his gaze upwards and mouthing a small prayer Hylia, apparently thankful that his protege had come to his senses. 

Wild yawned as he laid down on his bed.  
“I think I’m gonna go diving from the Shatterback point tomorrow, who’s with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can see Twilight and Sidon bonding over Wilds dumb antics while he is in the background like: What do you mean I don't take care of my self? I eat every day!


End file.
